imperialstarfleetempirefandomcom-20200215-history
I.S.S. Nautilus
History The I.S.S. Nautilus is a Prometheus Class Terran Battleship, one of the first ships spearheaded by Emperor Jaresh-Inyo's project to modernize the Empire. The schematics for the Prometheus Class was located in a notebook composed by the former "Head of the Commonwealth" Miles O'Brian who had compiled many notes on ships from the "alternate" universe since the construction of the I.S.S. Defiant. Many of the heads of the Empire found merit in the designs, especially with how well the Defiant had fared in the Battle of Bajor against the Cardassian-Klingon Alliance. Therefore a research project was granted, looking at assessing some of these "new" designs discovered within the notebook. The I.S.S. Nautilus was the first of three battleships to incorporate the proper technology after the first Prometheus Class prototype destroyed itself in tests of the Multi-Vector Assault Mode (MVAM). Due to applications of this technology and out of need of a powerful class of warship that could do much to secure the stability of the Empire. Jaresh-Inyo ordered the use of the Interdimensional Transporter so that a team could enter the "Prime Universe" and obtain the complete schematics of the vessel. Commander Tuvok lead the recon squad which were successful in gaining access to Starfleet Command on Earth. Tuvok flawlessly returned with the full designs of the vessel due to his alternate universe counterpart having high level access in Starfleet security. With these new designs, construction began on the I.S.S. Nautilus and its sister ships, the I.S.S. Devastator and I.S.S. Prometheus-A. Achievements Construction and Initial Assignment The I.S.S. Nautilus was constructed at Utopia Plantia and was immediately assigned to Task Force Avenger. Due to the instability of the Alliance, the Empire decided to dispense with the usual tests and deploy this ship for battle, almost immediately. Ship Information Technical Data *Length :: 416 Meters *Beam :: 115 Meters *Draft :: 64 Meters *Displacement :: 2.100.000 Metric Tons *Cargo Capacity :: Mission Dependent *Hull Type :: Duranium /Tritantium Alloys *Armour :: Ablative Armour outer layer *Decks :: 15 *Officers :: 50 *Crew :: 125 *Evacuation Capacity :: 2.500 Armaments Phasers *Type :: XII *Number of arrays :: 12 *Strength and Power Output :: 85 Gigawatts *Effective Range :: 1.500.000 Kilometers Torpedo Systems *Compliment :: 300 Torpedoes *Torpedo Types :: Quantum *Number of Forward Launchers :: 2 *Number of Forward Tubes :: 10 *Range :: 3.500.000 Shields *Type :: Redundant Symmetrical Subspace Graviton Field (Regenerative Shield Technology) *Number of Grids :: 12 *Power Output :: 3.900 Gigawatts (7.800 Gigawatts) *Shield Range :: 10 Meters from Hull *Frequency Range :: 46% of EM Spectrum Tactical Strength - Saucer Section Phasers *Type :: XII *Number of arrays :: 6 *Strength and Power Output :: 85 Gigawatts *Effective Range :: 1.500.000 Kilometers Torpedo Systems *Compliment :: N/A *Torpedo Types :: N/A *Number of Forward Launchers :: N/A *Number of Forward Tubes :: N/A *Number of Aft Launchers :: N/A *Number of Aft Tubes :: N/A *Range :: 3.500.000 Shields *Type :: Redundant Symmetrical Subspace Graviton Field (Regenerative Shield Technology) *Number of Grids :: 4 *Power Output :: 1.000 Gigawatts (2.000 Gigawatts) *Shield Range :: 10 Meters from Hull *Frequency Range :: 46% of EM Spectrum Tactical Strength - Dorsal Engineering Section Phasers *Type :: XII *Number of arrays :: 4 *Strength and Power Output :: 85 Gigawatts *Effective Range :: 1.500.000 Kilometers Torpedo Systems *Compliment :: 150 *Torpedo Types :: Quantum *Number of Forward Launchers :: 1 *Number of Forward Tubes :: 5 *Range :: 3.500.000 Shields *Type :: Redundant Symmetrical Subspace Graviton Field (Regenerative Shield Technology) *Number of Grids :: 4 *Power Output :: 1.600 Gigawatts (3.200 Gigawatts) *Shield Range :: 10 Meters from Hull *Frequency Range :: 46% of EM Spectrum Tactical Strength - Ventral Engineering Section Phasers *Type :: XII *Number of arrays :: 8 *Strength and Power Output :: 85 Gigawatts *Effective Range :: 1.500.000 Kilometers Torpedo Systems *Compliment :: 150 *Torpedo Types :: Quantum *Number of Forward Launchers :: 1 *Number of Forward Tubes :: 5 *Range :: 3.500.000 Shields *Type :: Redundant Symmetrical Subspace Graviton Field (Regenerative Shield Technology) *Number of Grids :: 4 *Power Output :: 1.600 Gigawatts (3.200 Gigawatts) *Shield Range :: 10 Meters from Hull *Frequency Range :: 46% of EM Spectrum Propulsion Warp *Warp Reactor Type :: Prometheus Class Integrated Dilithium Focus Chamber *Power Output :: 138 Petawatts *Nacelle Configuration :: 4 Nacelle X-Configuration *Maximum Velocity :: Classified *Maximum Cruising Velocity :: Classified *Maximum Velocity Following Speed Restrictions :: 9 Impluse Systems *Number of Engines :: 2 *Power Source :: Prometheus Class Mass Drivers *Number of Reactors :: 2 *Power Output :: 84 Gigawatts *Maximum Impulse Velocity :: 0.85 Speed of Light *Maximum Standard Impulse Velocity :: 0.25 Speed of Light Thruster Systems *Type :: Version 4 Magneto-Hydrodynamic Gas-Fusion *Number :: 14 *Output :: 4.2 Million Newtons Enhancements *Multi-Vector Assault Mode Category:Fleet Category:Starships Category:Engineering Database Category:Fleet Category:Starships Category:Engineering Database